<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Fairy Tail by dragonflydart123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741578">The Adventures of Fairy Tail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123'>dragonflydart123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Futanari, Gen, Male Pregnancy, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Andiron Stone, Water Dragon Slayer. Join him on his fantastical adventures with the Fairy Tail Guild! Also please note the tags, as there will be futanaris and male pregnancy involved. If you don't like, then please don't read, and NO FLAMES. Flames will be deleted on sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cana Alberona/OC, Erza Scarlet/Oc, Evergreen/OC, Juvia Lockser/OC, Levy McGarden/oc, Lucy Heartfilia/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Adventures of Fairy Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts">BraveVesperia01</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the last scene of the chapter, there will be futa on male. You don't have to read if you don't want to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>~Unknown, TPPOV~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> In a land far far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they’ve devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~Snow Fairy, by Funkist, Opening One~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fairy, where are you going</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hikari zenbu atsumete</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kimi no ashita terasu yo</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>OH YEAH karatatte sakebu kara</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>OH YEAH OH YEAH</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wasuremono wanai desuka?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Okashii na kimi ga inai to</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SNOWING sunao ni</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Egao ni nareta no wa</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Futari yorisoi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hikari zenbu atsumete</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kimi no ashita terasu yo</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don’t say goodbye!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Andiron Stone looked around, tilting his head. He was still getting used to Fairy Tail, despite having been there for a couple of years now. He hummed as he looked at the job board. "Lava demons, reading a horoscope, these jobs get weirder and weirder by the day." He commented softly, running a hand through his bright blue hair.</p><p>His bright blue eyes scanned the rowdy as always guild hall. Natsu was away on a mission, and the only person who could go with him was his girlfriend Erza Scarlet. "What job are you looking at?" The armored witch asked curiously. Andiron shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure, there's so many to choose from. Although I do need to get some more Jewel." He replied, tapping his feet.</p><p>Erza hummed softly. "How about exterminating the wyverns?" She pointed to said job, and Andiron smiled. "Sure! Wanna come with me?" He replied. Erza blinked in surprise, then nodded. "Let's take this job to the Master~" Andiron took the paper off of the board, and went to Master Makarov. "Oh? That's a dangerous job. You youngsters be careful, and DON'T DESTROY ANYTHING!" Makarov insisted. Andiron laughed sheepishly, and blushed, while Erza only smiled slightly.</p><p>"No promises, Master~" She commented, before both of them began walking out of the guild, Erza with her usual luggage cart. "So what are you looking forward to most on this mission?" Andiron asked his lover curiously. Erza kissed his cheek. "I think you know that~" She smiled, and he chuckled, trotting alongside her as they reached the train. Andiron paled, and groaned. "My stupid motion sickness." He grouched. "Just like Natsu, why is that?" She mused, and Andiron shrugged. "No freaking clue."</p><p>They soon boarded the train, and they headed towards a mountain village. After getting directions from the one who posted the job, they headed up the mountain in relative silence. "Have you met a wyvern before?" Andiron asked, and Erza nodded. "A couple of times. They're hard to kill, but like everything, they have their own weaknesses. It looks like we'll be facing a couple of Blizzardverns today." Erza noted, tapping her armor. "Oh this is gonna be fun~" Andiron grinned, rubbing his hands together. He loved a good brawl. Suddenly, there was a massive roar, and both wizards looked up to spot a pure white Blizzardvern. Andiron gulped. "Sometimes I forget how big they are." He mused, before he and Erza got into fighting stances as two more Wyverns appeared.</p><p>"This is gonna be fun!" Andiron grinned, and took in a deep breath. "Water Dragon's Roar!" He shouted, firing the water beam at the Wyvern. The large creature roared as it was hit, before flapping its powerful wings, and sending both mages flying back several feet. Erza grinned, and a red magic circle appeared beneath her. "Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" She transformed into the white armor, as Andiron cheered.</p><p>"Go Erza!" He cheered again, as Erza charged the Wyvern Andiron had attacked, slicing it several times with her sword. As Erza battled her Wyvern, Andiron charged up again, glowing with blue energy, and smirking. "Water Dragon's Pillars!" He ordered, as random water geysers erupted from the ground, striking his Wyvern dead on each and every time, causing it to roar in pain. "Water Dragon: Blood Control!" He ordered again, and caused the Wyvern to fly around, making it screech.</p><p>Andiron dropped the spell, and inhaled sharply, before smirking. "WATER DRAGON'S ROAR!" He roared one last time, blasting the Wyvern to smithereens. All that was left of Erza's Wyvern was dozens of scales once she finished. Same went for Andiron's Wyvern. Both mages collected the scales, and went back to the mayor of Hoseki village. The mayor grinned broadly. "You Fairy Tail mages are so powerful! Those Wyverns have been menacing us for months! Thank you so much!" She handed Erza and Andiron their reward, and the two mages thanked her, before heading back to the train station. "Well that was fun!" Erza chirped. Andiron nodded. "I do love a good fight, most of the time anyways." Andiron mused.</p><p>Once they got back to Magnolia, Andiron led Erza to his house, and opened the door. He led Erza inside, and to his pretty spacious bedroom. Erza looked around. "This is a lot more spacious than I thought. Do you save up?" Erza asked Andiron, who nodded. "Yeah, unlike some people." He grinned, and flopped on the bed, stripping.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>LEMON WARNING, SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ!:</strong>
</p><p>Erza smiled, and stripped out of her clothes and armor, showing her boyfriend her 8 inch cock. Andiron moaned softly at the sight, his lithe body stretching out like a cat. His own cock was a bit smaller than hers. "You're so beautiful~" Andiron cooed, getting on his hands and knees to suck her cock. Erza groaned softly from the feeling. "I love you so much." Erza told Andiron, thrusting into his mouth as her balls slapped against his chin. Andiron sucked harder and harder, before pulling out, and lying flat on the bed. He spread his legs, and smiled sexily at her. "Fuck me~" He ordered, as Erza crawled on top of the pretty blue haired boy, pressing her cock against his hole. </p><p>She began slowly pushing in, moaning hard. "So tight!" Andiron whimpered softly, his hole clenching around her cock. "So big." He mewled, as Erza began to set a steady pace. Soon, the sound of her balls clapping against his skin could be heard as the couple moaned loudly together. "I'm gonna cum!" Erza moaned loudly, clutching Andiron's shoulders as her thrusting got more and more erratic. Andiron mewled. "Do it!" He cooed, as he began spurting over his lover's stomach. Erza shouted in pleasure, and finally began cumming deep inside Andiron, panting as she fell on the bed next to him.</p><p>
  <strong>LEMON END, LEMON END, LEMON END!</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>After cleaning up, and putting on pajamas, both lovers cuddled close to each other. Andiron nuzzled Erza. "I love you so much, Erza." She kissed his cheek. "I love you too." She replied. "Why don't you talk about your past much?" He asked softly. Erza tensed up, and looked away. "My past is much too painful, Andiron. Trust me, you're better off not knowing." She said. Andiron frowned. "I'm always here for you. I'll do anything for you." He assured her. Erza gave him a small smile. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. Now, let's get some sleep~" She snuggled him. Erza soon fell asleep, and Andiron fell asleep not long after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well guys, I hope you all enjoyed! This chapter is a prologue of sorts, so the next chapter will be the start of the show!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>